


Save The Last Dance For Me

by larissa181194



Category: Sweeney Todd (2007)
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larissa181194/pseuds/larissa181194
Summary: Mr. Todd e Mrs. Lovett resolveram dançar juntos mais uma vez. Resta a eles saber até onde isso pode levá-los.





	Save The Last Dance For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, oi galere, então, enquanto eu ando com um bloqueio master na minha outra história, vou postar essa aqui que me deu uma leve dor de cabeça para fazer, mas tudo bem.
> 
> E por fim, não, Sweeney Todd não me pertence, nunca me pertenceu e, se depender da minha falta de sorte, nunca vai me pertencer. Infelizmente né.

A melodia pulsava incessante em seus ouvidos, ou talvez fosse apenas uma brincadeira de sua mente. O coração acelerado ribombando no peito conforme a realidade invadia sua mente.  
Não, não era amor que ela via em seus olhos. Jamais seria. Mas naquele momento a expressão do barbeiro apresentava uma calma tão genuína, algo tão raro nele que ela achou melhor apenas prosseguir com o movimento, sem comentar, sem falar. Apenas a música silenciosa em suas mentes preenchia o momento que pairava no ar carregado da imunda Londres.  
Um fantasma de sorriso perpassando os lábios da padeira a cada passo dado. Os corpos bailando de um lado para o outro num ritmo que apenas os dois sentiam, somente eles o conheciam.  
Engraçado como os dois vez ou outra acabavam por dançar valsa, não que ela se importasse, nunca em chance alguma. Era boa a sensação que tinha quando o fazia. Na verdade, era esplêndido como Sweeney e Lovett apreciavam tanto uma boa música e dança, que nada mais existia quando seus corpos bailavam em sincronia.  
Um passo para lá e outro para cá.  
A mão em um aperto delicado, tão pouco característico do barbeiro, deslizando pelas costas da padeira.  
Qual era mesmo a música em questão?  
Os olhares mantinham-se presos um no outro naquele momento único. O tempo congelado enquanto eles iam se movendo lentamente, deslizando os pés pelo chão sujo da loja de tortas como se flutuassem pelo local. Imitando a leveza de anjos, ou então de fantasmas. O que seria mais apropriado, afinal?  
Eleanor esforçava-se para reprimir o sorriso que tanto queria soltar-se de seu ser. O medo de quebrar o momento a invadindo e consumindo o coração que tanto batia acelerado em seu peito.  
Por sua vez, Sweeney encontrava-se preso pelo encantamento dos olhos escuros da padeira. Lucy mal cruzando sua mente tortuosa, esquecida junto a toda a coerência que não mais orbitava o barbeiro.  
Distraidamente uma das mãos alcançando o delicado rosto da Nellie, pousando na bochecha corada. O contato inesperado, o calor do toque produzindo arrepios na mulher.  
Que sentimento era aquele martelando em sua nuca? Era carinho que ele sentia? Sweeney apenas cerrou os olhos, apesar da sua confusão, não retirando à mão de onde ele a mantinha. A pele de um aderindo a do outro como se esse fosse o seu derradeiro destino, permanecerem juntos e em sintonia.  
\- Why does my heart cry? Feelings I can’t fight. – Lovett cantarolava. A voz em um sussurro baixo e só sendo compreendida devido a proximidade entre os corpos.  
\- You’re free to leave me, but just don’t deceive me and, please, believe me when I say ‘I love you’. – Mr. T. deu continuidade a música de forma inconsciente, arrependendo-se logo em seguida ao ver o brilho de esperança nos olhos da padeira. Prosseguir com a melodia implicava que por certas vezes o homem prestara atenção nas bobagens que ela cantava com frequência. E isso, certamente era algo que ela jamais deveria saber.  
Eleanor Lovett não podia sequer suspeitar que Sweeney Todd notara a sua mera existência.  
Entretanto, era esta a verdade daquele momento. Algo na padeira havia sido capaz de tocar a alma fragmentada do barbeiro. Colando aos poucos os cacos do que antes era o ingênuo Benjamin Barker.  
É, quem sabe fosse amor sim que refletisse no olhar do homem atormentado? Talvez uma mudança ainda fosse possível...  
Seguramente algo ali não se encaixava na normalidade desses dois.  
Mas o que poderia ser normal para eles, afinal?  
Vingança? Assassinatos? Mentiras? Pode-se dizer que tudo ali fugia do padrão. Inclusive aquele momento, naquele cenário, com aquelas pessoas.  
Será que alguém de fora os veria como um casal bailando despreocupadamente? Ou saberiam que ali apenas se encontravam um assassino e sua cúmplice? Ambos cegos e presos por um amor pelo qual não tinham nenhuma esperança restante para nutrir.  
Mrs. Lovett exalou um suspiro exasperado por fim, saindo do alcance do toque de Sweeney, o rosto sentindo-se frio no local onde antes a mão dele residia. Era melhor quebrar o contato antes que a mente dela tentasse criar outra tola ilusão. ‘’Provavelmente foi apenas um momento relapso dele. Mr. Todd não estava me vendo. Ele nunca viu e nunca o faria. Era Lucy quem o tinha de corpo e alma. E não eu. Não a padeira desiludida, viúva e certamente não loira.’’ Lovett repetia o mantra em sua mente num tom amargo. Tudo para escapar daquele toque, daquela doce sensação que tanto amava e ansiava como se sua vida inteira dependesse daquilo. Sua droga agridoce.  
Abaixou a cabeça, passando a encarar os pés. Não sabia o porque, mas não tinha forças para tornar a encontrar os olhos do barbeiro. Talvez fosse medo do tipo de expressão que receberia em retorno.  
Sweeney foi pego de surpresa com a súbita separação, a boca não formando um ‘’o’’ por pura habilidade em controlar suas emoções. Crispou os lábios ao vê-la parada a alguns passos mais distante do que antes. Trazendo para baixo as mãos que agora jaziam vazias no ar.  
A tensão crescia tanto no abismo criado entre os dois que passara a ser palpável no ar que os rodeava. Alguns segundo se passaram em silêncio, parecendo para Nellie que duraram por uma vida tamanho o desconforto que sentia.  
\- Mr. Todd, em tenho que...  
\- Shhh, pet, - Ele começou a sibilar tomando o queixo da padeira em uma de suas mãos e levantando de forma que ela fosse obrigada a encará-lo. Silenciou-a colocando o polegar em seus lábios antes que tivesse a chance de completar a sentença. – Vamos terminar a dança primeiro.  
Apesar do tom neutro, ali, naquela simples frase, Eleanor pode perceber a ordem contida nas entrelinhas. Reprimiu um suspiro e se deixou tornar a ser conduzida, decidindo que negar não era um opção válida.  
\- You're only just a dreamboat, sailing in my head, you swim my secret oceans, of coral blue and red… - Ela cantarolou em um tom baixo. Os olhos fechados e a mente fazendo de tudo para se convencer de que nada iria sair do controle. ‘’Calma, Nellie, calma. Respire fundo e pare de se preocupar por nada! Sim, Sweeney Todd pode me matar a qualquer momento, mas não antes de completar sua vingança. Afinal, quem mais além de mim se livraria dos malditos corpos?’’  
Abriu os olhos e encarou profundamente as órbitas enigmáticas do barbeiro, franzindo o cenho ao perceber a mesma inexpressão costumeira. O que se passava pela mente dele, afinal?  
\- But it's only when I sleep, see you in my dreams, got me spinning round and round, turning upside down…  
Dessa vez Sweeney preferiu não continuar a cantar. Deixando apenas que a voz da padeira ressoasse pelo local. Continuando a observar a mulher em silêncio, os olhos escuros de Todd nunca sendo desviados do rosto feminino que o encarava sem pudor.  
Algo em sua mente tentava lembrá-lo de quem ele embalava em seus braços, do quão errado parecia o fato de que o barbeiro psicótico assassino da Rua Fleet dançava com sua cúmplice, guiando-a como quem lida com uma amante. A delicadeza do toque do homem deixando Eleanor maravilhada, apesar de confusa ao mesmo tempo.  
Distraído com o silêncio e buscando fugir de seus pensamentos tortuosos que não o deixavam em paz, fechou os olhos e tornou a murmurar uma música.  
\- I'm still alive, but I'm barely breathing. – Sua voz saindo num sussurro rouco, soando um tanto quanto sedutora aos ouvidos da padeira.  
Sweeney não queria, na verdade ele não podia, mas algo naqueles olhos castanhos e nos cabelos avermelhados que exalavam um cheiro que lhe parecia uma mistura de sangue com carne morta incitava todos os sentidos do barbeiro a apenas um sentido, e aquilo não tinha nenhuma lógica em sua mente. Como poderia Sweeney Todd sentir qualquer tipo de atração por Eleanor Lovett? Na verdade, por qualquer pessoa sem ser sua amada Lucy?  
Qualquer sentimento sem ser vingança ou ódio não era pertencente à vida dele. Então o que era aquilo que vinha sentindo ultimamente? Que sentimento há tanto esquecido era aquele que resolvera despertar no homem e levá-lo sempre em direção a Mr. Lovett?  
\- So I look in your direction, but you pay me no attention, do you? – Eleanor retornou a cantarolar algo. Os olhos fechados com intuito de não deixar transparecer seus sentimentos naquele simples verso. Contudo, tudo era em vão, pois a dor era perceptível em suas palavras. A voz entristecida da mulher preenchendo os ouvidos do Mr. Todd. – I know you don’t listen to me, ‘cause you say you see straight through me, don’t you? – Conforme cantava mais e mais a padeira sentia como se seu coração fosse mutilado a cada sentença. As palavras saindo como o próprio sangue escapa por uma ferida. Ela sabia, ah sim, e como ela sabia que tudo aquilo que cantava soava como uma declaração.  
Sim, é verdade que por meio de sua tão amada música Mrs. Lovett resolvera tentar esclarecer o que sentia. Se não para o barbeiro, ao menos para si. Era bom ouvir em alto e bom som o que se passava em sua mente atordoada.  
Talvez ele já soubesse o que ela sentia, afinal, pois a padeira aparentemente deixara tudo tão claro para ser visto de fora e apenas fingia não notar o amor e devoção que ela detinha por ele. Ou então ele era realmente um cego atormentado pelo passado que escolhera não mais notar a sua volta sentimentos que não fossem tão nocivos como o ódio e a ira.  
Suspirando ela se deixou levar pela dança mais uma vez, deixando de lado os temores, mesmo que a mente lhe alertasse que mais tarde aquele breve momento de ilusão iria devorar sua alma. Não importava de verdade o que vinha depois, apenas o agora era importante. Apenas estar nos braços do homem que amava representava algo para Eleanor agora. E mais do que nunca ela desejava que aquele momento durasse para sempre.  
Sweeney ainda a encarava com a mesma expressão vazia de sempre. A mente, no entanto, perdida em um turbilhão de pensamentos confusos. Não, não fazia sentido algum os efeitos que ela causava nele. Nem mesmo Lucy havia algum dia deixado-o tão inebriado com tão simples palavras, gestos insignificantes e o fato de apenas estar ao seu lado. O encarando como um igual, mesmo ao tentar esconder tudo o que sentia.  
\- And I heard your voice as clear as day, And you told me I should concentrate, It was all so strange, And so surreal, That a ghost should be so practical. - O barbeiro tornou a cantarolar, a voz ainda baixa, mas agora soando com uma suavidade tal qual equivalente àquela que um dia Benjamin Barker tivera. O rosto sendo iluminado fracamente com esperança. Esperança que talvez algo melhor realmente o esperasse ainda. Mesmo que ele fosse um demônio. Mesmo que fosse um assassino. Ainda havia ela. E somente ela o havia esperado por quinze anos. Solitária assim como ele. E desejando um alguém que estava longe de seu toque por tantas vidas.  
Era estranho quando a realização batia. Mas parecia para Sweeney Todd que um futuro afinal existia. Um futuro no qual uma pessoa era e sempre seria bem vinda. Eleanor Lovett podia não ter notado ainda, mas não fora somente o seu jeito prático que chamou a atenção do barbeiro. E tampouco sua aparência - que ajudou bastante também, mas num sentido mais carnal do desejo dele - ela o conquistou apenas por ser quem era. Por sua paciência e amor. Acima de tudo por completá-lo e entendê-lo, mesmo quando Benjamin tinha mudado tanto. Afinal, lá estava ela, sempre esperando por ele.  
\- All of this time; I can't believe I couldn't see; Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me - Suspirando ele foi falando ao pé do ouvido de Eleanor, sua Eleanor. Abrindo um sorriso ao perceber um arrepio atravessando seu corpo.  
\- Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too; So I stayed in the darkness with you - Inebriada com as sensações que a proximidade com ele lhe dava, Nellie cantarolava tentando por tudo agarrar-se a Todd. Mantendo-o perto de si. Ele como a escuridão que ela tanto buscava. Ele sendo aquele que ela sempre iria estar junto, querendo ou não. A padeira sabia que independente do que acontecesse no mundo - se tudo explodisse agora... Se dinossauros voltassem... Se macacos realmente dominassem o planeta... não importa! - ela sempre estaria ao lado dele. Mesmo que ele lhe tirasse a vida, Eleanor jamais deixaria de ama-lo por um segundo sequer.  
\- Only you are the life among the dead. - Sweeney disse por fim, aproximando o rosto do da padeira e inalando o perfume que ele tanto vinha aprendendo a apreciar. Fechando os olhos, então, ao tocar os lábios aos dela. As mãos apertando firmemente a cintura fina da pequena mulher. - And all I can taste is this moment; And all I can breathe is your life; Cause sooner or later it's over; I just don't want to miss you tonigh  
\- But would you leave me; If I told you what I've done - Eleanor soltou em um choro preocupado. A mente ainda sem conseguir processar o que acontecia. As mãos ocupadas em segurar o cabelo do barbeiro. E os olhos brilhando como os de uma criança que acabou de ver o papai noel. Não conseguia parar de se perguntar se aquilo era sonho ou realidade. Sweeney Todd a beijara! E foi algo tão doce que ela mal pode assimilar a veracidade. Talvez estivesse sonhando acordada mais uma vez e Todd estava apenas reclamando sobre sua vingança e em como o juiz demorava a vir.  
\- And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming; Or the moment of truth in your lies - Sweeney tomou-lhe os lábios mais uma vez, não conseguindo mais controlar o desejo depois de ter experimentado o sabor viciante que ela detinha. Sentindo uma obsessão crescente em si. Sabendo que estava fadado a entregar desesperadamente o coração a ela. Sabendo que nunca mais iria se ver livre da padeira. E não queria mesmo. Não mais...  
\- The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out; You left me in the dark; No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight; In the shadow of your heart - Com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e pulando de animação por dentro, Mrs. Lovett tentava por tudo para controlar a vontade que tinha de jogar o corpo contra o do barbeiro e se entregar para ele com todas as suas forças. Mostrar que sempre fora e sempre seria apenas dele. A língua bailando junto da dele em uma dança que apenas os dois entendiam, seguindo o ritmo lento dos corpos deles. As mãos passeando livremente um pelo outro, como dois amantes que há muito não se viam. A paixão fluindo entre si como se estivesse estado ali o tempo todo. Adormecida no barbeiro e esperando por ser tocada na padeira.  
\- And I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't; So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my road; And I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope; It's a shot in the dark and right at my throat; Cause looking for heaven, found the devil in me; Looking for heaven, found the devil in me; Well what the hell I'm gonna let it happen to me  
Porque enfim Sweeney Todd havia percebido que Lucy Barker tinha morrido em seu passado junto de Benjamin e que em sua vida tinha espaço para mais alguém em seu coração. E esse alguém sempre fora ela, Eleanor Lovett, que o esperou desde o início, mesmo quando ele nem imaginava que fosse existir.  
Era estranha a forma como o coração trabalhava e certamente nem mesmo a padeira conseguia entender seus sentimentos. Mas estava mais que claro para ela o quanto amava aquele homem. E não importava mesmo o que acontecesse, contanto que ele estivesse ao seu lado para segurar sua mão e guiá-la pela escuridão. Seja sofrendo, ou sorrindo. Sendo na vida ou na morte. Com sangue por toda a parte, ou cadáveres em tortas. Eles estariam juntos de agora em diante e nem mesmo as trevas poderiam separá-los, pois eles mesmos haviam se tornado a escuridão, sucumbindo ao fardo sombrio que era o amor assassino. Eleanor havia, enfim, tocado o coração gelado de Sweeney Todd.  
\- They can keep me out; 'Til I tear the walls; 'Til I save your heart; And to take your soul; For what has been done; Cannot be undone

**Author's Note:**

> Nha, eu não sei se tinham rádios na época, então fiquei por deixar a entender que eles imaginavam os sons, cantando as músicas que vinham em sua mente. Dançando sem melodia mesmo, like no filme.
> 
> E sim, eu notei que os trechos ficaram bem soltos mesmo, ainda mais por pertencerem a mais de uma música. Mas foi a minha primeira tentativa de usar qualquer tipo de música durante uma história, então não me julguem por não conseguir controlar o meu desejo de colocar 20 milhões de coisas diferentes perdidas pelo meio da fic.
> 
> Ah, não pus tradução de nada pq ia ficar muita informação, por isso segue aqui embaixo o nome de cada música.
> 
> 1 e 2 - El tango de Roxanne - Moulin Rouge
> 
> 3 e 4 - Only When I Sleep - The Corrs
> 
> 5 - Breakeven - The Script
> 
> 6 e 7 - Shiver - Coldplay
> 
> 8 - Only If For A Night - Florence and The Machine
> 
> 9 e 11 - Bring Me To Life - Evanescence
> 
> 10 e 15 - Cosmic Love - Florence and The Machine
> 
> 12 e 14 - Iris - The Goo Goo Dolls
> 
> 13 - No Light, No Light - Florence and The Machine
> 
> 16 - Shake It Out - Florence and The Machine
> 
> 17 - Seven Devils - Florence and The Machine


End file.
